


Uncle Bobby

by Mickey17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, MY BABIES, Other, bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17
Summary: Its 1990 and the boys are at Uncle Bobbys house.This is a fluff about Bobby being the best father figure ever. BLESS HIM





	Uncle Bobby

Bobby Singer was about the friendliest type of hunter out there. He’d give you the shirt off his back (if he liked ya). Ever since he’d lost his wife, Karen, His world had been flipped upside down. He’d entered the world of hunting like most do, losing someone they’d loved. Bobby hunted anything he could find with whatever knowledge he had to help others. During one of his hunts he ran into a semi seasoned hunter by the name of John Winchester. Bobby felt for John especially since he had two boys depending on him. Bobby had always wanted children of his own and being that John was away so often he started offering to watch the boys while he left on particularly long hunts. 

Dean and Sam adored Bobby. He was the closest thing to normal they ever had. A true father figure at that. 

1990 

“Dean!!! Hurry The Ninja Turtles are on!!” 

Sammy shouted from the living room, Dean came rushing in carrying two bowls of Lucky Charms. The milk just touching the rims of the worn out plastic bowls. 

“Now boys be careful not to spill ya here!” 

Bobby yelled from the kitchen shaking his head as he recalled the pink and green fragments of Silly String that were still embedded in the carpet from the boys’ last ‘visit’. As Bobby started the dishes he could hear the boys copying the Turtles from the tv. Sammy yelling at Dean when he wasn’t doing it ‘right’ and Dean threatening to noogie Sam in return.  
The boys had been there for a few weeks. John hadn’t even called to check on them, just to ask Bobby for advice. Bobby knew Sammy didn’t notice but Dean did. He noticed the bright hopeful look in the boys eyes each time the phone would ring and then the devastating disappointment when it wasn’t him. 

Later that night after Sam and Dean were put to bed. Bobby was up researching a nasty Djinn when he heard the stairs creak. A sleepless Dean silently walked into his study, taking a seat across from his desk. Bobby looked up from his tattered book before asking-

“What’re you doin’ up boy?” 

He noticed the dark circles under the 11 year olds eyes. Dean looked down towards the floor. 

“Dad hasn’t called about us, has he?” 

Bobby sighed softly, he knew it was coming. Everytime the boy asked he felt his heart sink a little deeper. 

“Dean, your daddy loves you two you know that” 

Dean nodded. Bobby knew he didn’t believe him. Bobby remembered his mother telling him the same thing and He’d looked just as Dean had. Just then the phone rang, Bobby reluctantly picked up, it was John. John began to ramble about something regarding unholy ground when Bobby cut in. 

“John, you wanna talk to your boy real quick.” 

A question that sounded more like a command. A smile grew on Dean’s face as he eagerly reached for the phone. 

 

“Dad! How’s the job?” 

Dean’s little heart was racing so fast against his chest as he awaited his father's answer. 

“It's goin’ good, Dean. Are you bein’ good for Bobby?” 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, Sir!.... Dad Uncle Bobby’s been showin’ me and Sammy all sorts of cool thin-”

John cut in before Dean could finish. 

“Dean make sure you watch after Sammy, you hear me?” 

Dean froze, his little heart dropping as he realized yet again, his father didn’t have time to hear about what they had been doing. Dean’s voice lowered as he replied- 

“Yes Sir.” 

Click. 

The room was silent. Bobby heard the conversation. John was a good friend but he was a son of a bitch of a father. He watched as Dean gently handed him the phone back and got up from the chair.

“Dean.” 

Bobby called grabbing his shoulder. A single tear was sliding down Dean’s left cheek. Bobby looked at Dean straight in the eye as he began to speak. 

“Now you listen to me, you are not responsible for your brother. You should be out playin’ kickball and fishin’ off the dock. While you’re here you’re not gonna worry about nothin’ alright?” 

Dean nodded wiping the tear away with his pajama shirt. Bobby reached toward Dean pulling him into a quick hug before sending him upstairs. 

As Dean snuggled in with Sammy, he felt his heart beat a little lighter as he he drifted to sleep.


End file.
